Letters to Molly
by Lanthiriel25
Summary: Episode link for 'The Carnival Job' S4E6. What Molly dealt with in this episode would be difficult for anyone to deal with, so what if Eliot kept in touch with Molly after they moved onto their next job, to make sure that she was ok? A series of letters from Eliot (and others) to Molly in the months following 'The Carnival Job', also featuring the rest of the Leverage family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Episode link for 'The Carnival Job' S4E6. What Molly dealt with in this episode would be difficult for anyone to deal with, so what if Eliot kept in touch with Molly after they moved onto their next job, to make sure that she was ok? A series of letters from Eliot (and others) to Molly in the months following 'The Carnival Job', also featuring mentions of the rest of the Leverage family.

Warnings: None. Some oblique references to off-screen torture in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Writing belongs to me Everything else belongs to TNT and co. For entertainment purposes only.

AN: Eliot is just so good with children. I thought he was especially good with Molly; he saw beyond the front which she presented to the world, the attitude she projected in order to try and deal with her worries about her family and her grief for her mum. Eliot's determination to rescue Molly and make sure she was ok was heart-warming to see, making this one of my (many!) favourite episodes. He's a fierce protector by nature and his protective streak for children especially is a mile wide; I wanted to explore that a little further. These letters are the messages written to Molly; there aren't any letters from Molly herself, although you get a glimpse of the content of her letters through the replies. Hope everything makes sense! Whilst these letters are (mostly) from Eliot, there are mentions of the whole gang.

AN2: I'm hoping to update weekly, real life permitting. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Letters to Molly<span>**

_By Lanthiriel25_

Dear Molly,

How you doing? Thanks for your letter. Hardison laughed when I got it, saying something about the Dark Ages, but I prefer letters to emails and stuff. I think he was just jealous. He wasn't too happy when I told him that though so I'm gonna be watching my back for a while. Don't want a repeat of the twenty hidden alarm clocks set at five minute intervals from 3am again…that was not fun. I kicked his ass backside good for that. Anyway, sorry, where was I? Oh yes, as you can probably tell, I don't normally write letters, so no laughing ok. I can deal with you teasing me about quoting Rudy and fictional motivational websites, but making fun of me for doing this is completely off limits. You got that? Good.

Right, so now we've got that outta the way, I thought I'd reply and see how you were doing. I didn't want to just drop round because I know you and your dad need your space right now and I'm not really the social call kind of guy anyway so… I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for your thanks and all, but it's really not necessary; it's my job to keep people safe, it's what I do. I'm just glad we got you out of there ok and back home with your dad where you belong. Just keep out of trouble and stay safe, that's all the thanks I need, ok?

I've been keeping an eye on things for you, just in case any of them came back. Only one tried and trust me, he's not going to be doing that again in a hurry…or ever really. I was very persuasive. So, you're safe, I promise. But you also have to swear to me that you'll look out for yourself, alright? Remember what I said and what I taught you; you never know when it might come in handy one day. But if you or your dad ever need help, just get in touch, me and my team, we'll help.

I'm so damn happy to hear things with your dad are improving, (sorry, excuse the cussing, I'm not used to censoring what I write!). I know relationships with parents can be tough, no matter how much you love them, but you're both gonna be fine. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. And you can stop rolling your eyes at me right this second, because I know you are, I can tell these things. Don't make me come over there and kick your butt. Because I will. But seriously, I saw his face when we got out of that damn mirror maze; he loves you, Molly, never forget that, especially when things get rough. And remember things will get easier with your mom; she'd be so proud of you.

That's basically everything I wanted to say, except one final thing. Thank you, Molly. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for your help in finding you and staying sharp; you were so brave and kept it together so well, way better than many adults I've seen in similar situations. You should be proud of yourself; I certainly am. And thank you for making sure I got out of there ok. Not sure I could've found my way to the door otherwise; it was even less fun than my worst ever hangover, so thanks for that.

Parker's not-so-sneakily trying to read this over my shoulder so I'm going to stop writing now and get this in the mail. You know where to find me if you need me. Never lose the attitude, Molly, it'll keep you fighting, but please, don't use it to keep people who love you out, I learned that the hard way.

Stay in touch if you can. Good luck with everything.

Yours,

Eliot

PS. It sounds like I was saying I was proud of me towards the end there, when really I meant I was proud of you. Not that I'm not proud of what I did too, it's just…you know what I mean! I am proud of you holding it together like you did… I can hear you laughing, Molly; what did I tell you about that?! Shut your pie-hole, Botasky!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Molly,

That sounds great! Wish I could've been there to see you show the other kids a thing or two! I bet the other parents' faces were priceless. I would've paid good money to see them!

I know what you said about the visiting carnival was most likely meant as a joke, but just in case, I wanted to say, please please don't think that way. I know carnivals hold some very bad memories for you, and no-one would blame you if you wanted to avoid them for the rest of your life, certainly not me. I've done the same. I've been in some pretty nasty situations and I shut myself off from things because of them, because the memory was too painful. But in the end, it was me who missed out.

So, if you feel like you can, please try to go to the carnival. Take your dad and go and have some fun, make some happy memories. Eat too much cotton candy and popcorn; make yourself sick from the rides. You'll be fine; nothing bad will happen, you'll see. And hey, if you don't go, who's gonna give the stall vendors a decent run for their money? So, next letter, I wanna hear all about the millions of prizes you won from the water pistols and the balloon targets, you hear me? Don't let the team down, Botasky, I'm counting on you!

I need to go; Nate wants to debrief us about our last job. Hope you're ok and staying out of trouble. Keep safe.

Yours,

Eliot


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Molly,

Perky the Penguin says hi. (Nice choice of name by the way!) He's a bit traumatised from when Parker decided to dress him in something which looked like a tutu (don't even ask, I don't even understand and I was here when it happened!) … but don't you worry, I rescued him from that awful fate.

I'm so proud of you for going to the carnival and facing your fear like that. There are still places I can't go, names I can't speak, so you're braver than me. I know it can't have been easy; be proud of yourself.

I probably should have started with this, but… Thank you for your parcel. Sophie wouldn't let me open it until I told her who it was from and Hardison insisted on scanning it to make sure it wasn't dangerous (which I think was some passive aggressive payback thing or something); it's like living in a mad house, I tell you! Anyway, thank you. Perky the Penguin arrived safe and sound, and is very grateful to you for saving him from a life of drudgery at the carnival through your dart throwing skills. You know, a little bird told me those games are hard to beat; you must have had a good teacher! They taught you well. Who was it? Someone awesome I bet!

Keep safe,

Your friend,

Eliot


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Molly,

I'm sorry to hear about your nightmares. I wish I could say they go away but they don't. They tend to become less frequent over time but in my experience they never completely disappear. You know they're just nightmares through, right? I mean, I know they scare the crap outta you, but they can't hurt you, not really. They're just dreams, some whacked out illusion your brain decides to entertain you with. I know they hurt, and I know they're scary, but they won't last. They won't go away but eventually you'll maybe only get them once or twice a year, if that. Believe me.

I know it sucks right now. You're tired, right? So tired you could fall asleep where you stand, but you don't want to close your eyes in case they come to get you? I know the feeling. But you can't keep doing that. I know it's hard, but you've gotta let yourself sleep. I know you don't want to tell your dad and I know it's because you don't want him to worry, but remember how you felt when he didn't talk to you? How do you think he'd feel if he found out you were upset but didn't tell him? I'm happy you felt able to talk to me about it, but you need to talk to your dad too. He can help you, more than I ever can.

Everyone has nightmares Molly, you're not alone. They don't make you weak; never think that. They're a mark of how strong you are; you went through something horrible and you survived. That's what nightmares are, remember that,

I bet even the Russians from the carnival have nightmares. Nightmares about a girl who never gave in and saved herself, and a man who beat the crap out of them. I hate that they're haunting your dreams and stealing your sleep, but most likely, we're doing the same to them, and I can't pretend to be the least bit sorry about that! What do you say?!

Things will get better soon, Molly. I promise. Talk your dad; tell him about the dreams. You don't have to tell him all the details if you don't want, but let him know you're hurting. He's your dad and he'll help.

Hope you can sleep soon. If you can't, let me know and I'll send Sophie round to sing you a lullaby. That should knock you out, no problem. Not so much because of the calming sound of her soothing singing voice, but more due to the fact that within 30 seconds of her opening her mouth, you'll have knocked yourself out with your lamp to stop your ears from bleeding.

Feel better soon,

Your friend,

Eliot

PS. You think I'm exaggerating about Sophie's singing, don't you? I'm not. I told you I still have nightmares. More than one of them features Sophie singing. Seriously.

PPS. Don't tell Sophie I said that. She'll kill me, slowly, with her boots.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Molly,

I don't want to say I told you so, but…I told you so! See, I knew talking to your dad would help. And I'm happy we didn't have to resort to the Sophie plan! But seriously, I'm glad your nightmares are becoming less common and you're sleeping better.

Paint-balling with your dad sounds awesome! Maybe you'll be able to go again with your friends sometime, show off those inspired marksman skills you've got going on? And congratulations on your win; that's my girl! Doing me proud from five states over! Hope your dad wasn't too much of a bad loser. It makes me happy to hear that things are going so well with your dad.

I've gotta go. Hardison's yelling some techno-babble at me, I don't know what he's saying. It's so annoying when he does that! Better go and see what he wants.

Your friend,

Eliot

PS. Almost forgot, good luck with your Science test next week; you'll ace it.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly, just got your letter about your dad's car accident. Don't apologise for asking me to come, I'll probably get there before this reaches you, but just in case I get held up… I'm on my way. He'll be fine, trust me. Everything will work out.

I'll see you real soon, ok?

Eliot

* * *

><p>Dear Beanpole,<p>

Glad to hear your dad is improving. You make an awesome nurse. And I told you before, no thanks necessary. It's what I'm here for. Whilst it wasn't the best of circumstances, it was nice to see you (even if you've grown like a weed). Keep me posted with how he's doing and how you're getting on. It's gonna be tough for a while, but you'll be fine. Your dad's in the best hands.

Yours,

Eliot

PS. And if you're any taller the next time I see you, we are going to have words, missy!


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Molly,

Sorry to hear you're having a rough time at school. Those other kids sound like jerks. I understand what you're saying and why you feel that way but I'm gonna have to side with your dad here. And don't scowl at me like that, you once asked me to tell you the truth no matter what, so that's what I'm doing. I know it's hard and frustrating, but your dad's right, you need to stick it out. School can be great; no-one believes me when I tell them but I really liked school. I know, I know, you wouldn't think it now, but I did. Learnt lots of cool things. Don't give up on it so soon. If you like I can send you the link to that motivational website you're so sure I subscribe to since you enjoyed my words of wisdom when we met so much, maybe that'll help? What do you think?

Let those losers get on with their boring lives and you get on with enjoying yours. Ignore them, they're not worth your time and attention. Few weeks down the line they'll have forgotten all about you, you'll see. And if not, let me know and I'll come tear them a new one…or something. Just keep your head up, show them they don't have anything over you, and you'll be fine. Give 'em some of that Molly-sass you greeted me with, that should do the trick! But stick with it, Molly. I know you're not a quitter, so don't start now.

It'll get better soon.

Your friend,

Eliot


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Molly,

Just a quick note to say I'm going to be out of the country for a while. So if you send a letter and I don't reply right away, don't worry, ok? Not sure when we'll be back…

Nate's yelling at me to shift my ass, so I gotta go.

Stay safe and enjoy the summer.

Eliot


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has left a review, especially if I haven't been able to thank you via private message. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I just wanted to say that we are going to find out a little bit more about Eliot is doing, but to clarify that I'm not (intentionally!) referencing any future episodes of the show, since I haven't been lucky enough to see the end of Season 4 (or Season 5) yet. I didn't want to put a time-frame on the letters, so they could fit in and around whatever is happening in canon (hopefully), that these events are what is going on in between the jobs we see. Hope that makes sense. Things are getting a bit more eventful in the next couple of chapters so I hope you continue to enjoy :) Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

It's Sophie. Eliot asked me to let you know we're back in the country but he can't reply just yet. He also said to tell you that if you need help to call us instead of him for now since he's out of commission for a little while. Don't worry, he's fine. It's just that we got ourselves into a tight spot and Eliot took it upon himself to take on six armed men who… Never mind - long story short, he got himself hurt on our last job, nothing too serious though. He's a bigger grump than normal, if you can believe that, and he whines like a baby; he's seriously one of the worst patients I've ever seen! But anyway, hope you're alright Molly. Eliot will be back on his feet soon enough. I'm sure he'll drop you a note when he can. Please don't worry about him, he's fine, really.

Hope you're well,

Sophie D.

PS. Eliot said to tell you that Rudy was on the television couple of weeks ago. We watched it in this tumble-down hotel room before we headed out on the job. It was horrendous quality and dubbed really badly from what I could tell, but he seemed to enjoy it. I don't know why that's important but he made me promise to tell you and he said that you'd understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Molly,

Things have happened since my last letter and I thought it was time I filled you in on a few things. Eliot made me swear not to tell you any of this, but we need some information from you. I'm sorry. In his letters, has Eliot ever mentioned anything about 'Snake Charmer'? If he has, you must get in touch, Molly; this is very important.

I'm sorry that I lied to you, and I know Eliot hated asking it of me, but he only did it because he didn't want to worry you. I told you Eliot was injured on our last job, and he was, but I also made it sound like he came back to the States with us. He didn't. Molly, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but he was taken. He let himself be taken, so we could get away. We're working round the clock to find a way to get him out, trying to find anything we can use to get in there and bring him home. So, if you know anything about 'Snake Charmer' or if he's ever mentioned something cryptic in his letters which you didn't quite understand, please get in touch; it may save his life.

I know it is horribly unfair to be laying this on you. Eliot is going to kill me when he gets home and finds out I told you, but we need all the help and intel we can get. Please try not to worry about him; you know Eliot, he's stubborn, he's trained and he's tougher than nails. He'll be fine. And we're going to bring home, ok? But just…anything you can tell us may help. So please get in touch if you can, my number's on the back of this letter.

I'm sorry.

Sophie


	11. Chapter 11

AN: We are back to Eliot's POV for this one. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

This is a letter I never thought I'd have to write. I wish to God I didn't have to write it now. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Truly.

When we met you asked me for the truth, even if the truth was bad you said you still wanted to hear it. If that's changed, please stop reading now. Throw this letter away and forget about it. Go and watch your favorite TV show, spend time with your friends, annoy your dad. Live your life and be happy. If it hasn't, then I'm sorry, because this time the truth isn't going to be easy to hear.

I asked Sophie to send you a letter to tell you I'd been injured and couldn't reply for a while. I'm sorry, Molly, but I lied. Sort of. I mean, I was injured and I haven't been able to write, but I missed out an important detail. I never made it back home. My friends were in trouble, we were all in trouble, and the only way I could get them out of there safely was to hand myself over. That's my job, keeping them safe, so it wasn't a hard decision to make. I regret a lot of things, but not this. Although, now that I think about it, if I knew the food was going to be so disgusting, maybe I would've thought twice!

I thought I'd be out by now. I've tried escaping, busted a few heads in the process, but never got very far. My injury slowed me down more than I anticipated, and they've moved me several times since then so I'm not counting on a rescue any time soon. It's too late anyway. My time's up. Big boss man has decided I'm not worth the rations since he's not getting much out of me in our Q & A sessions. What can I say? I'm not a chatty guy!

I'm not good with emotions, even on paper, but I wanted you to know that I'm proud of everything you've overcome and achieved. And it hurts to know that I can't do anything more to protect you and that I've burdened you with all of this. Please forgive me, Molly. I'm sorry I won't be around to keep an eye on you anymore. And I wish with every part of me that you never had to read this letter; it's not something you should have to deal with. I'm sorry. I know it's selfish of me, but I couldn't go without saying goodbye, and say thank you, for everything. You know where the others are if you need help; promise me you'll get in touch with them if you need to. They'll look out for you. And if they don't, let me know, and I'll haunt their asses.

Be brave, stay strong, and keep fighting, Botasky, I know you can. Never waste a day.

All my love,

Eliot


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is the penultimate chapter and we're back to Sophie's POV for this one. As always, thank you so much for the reviews and kind words; it means so much that people are reading and enjoying this story. So thank you :)

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

We got him home. He's a bit worse for wear but he's going to be fine. He was all for writing to you himself but I stole the pen and paper from him; he needs to rest. But he didn't want you to be left worrying after his last letter so he bribed me into writing this. I mean, I would have written anyway, of course I would; I wouldn't want you to be upset or worried for longer than you had to be, but this way I get Eliot making me tea and bringing me gifts for a whole fortnight once he's back on his feet. I'd be a fool to pass up on an offer like that!

Anyway, Molly, please know that Eliot's going to be just fine. I mean that. His injuries will heal and with a few good night's sleep under his belt he should be right as rain and driving us all crazy in no time! The most difficult part will be stopping him from trying to do too much before his body's ready for it! We're going be to in for some Grumpy-Eliot (even more than usual!) I can tell!

Whilst it was much harder to find him and bring him home than we anticipated, we all made it through with no major problems or injuries. Hardison's still whining about his latest self-enhanced hard-drive which he had to fry to get us out of there(long story!) but he'll live. He's busy reconstructing and improving some old model to 'help the grieving process'. I don't really understand but I've learnt just to leave him to it. Parker's doing well at keeping him company and cheering him up at any rate.

Eliot's bandages need changing and I've been landed with that job (I swear Nate rigged the deck!), despite his complaining that he's perfectly capable of doing it himself. Well, I'm sure you can imagine! So, I'd better go and tend to the walking (and whining) wounded!

Hope you're ok, sweetie.

Sophie


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Last chapter. Thank you so much for coming on this little journey with me. I've loved writing this, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it :) I have tried to end this on a hopeful note; whilst it's not a completely happy ending I felt that this was probably the most realistic outcome and felt like a natural conclusion. Thanks for reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it :)

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

Sophie and the gang have finally let me within ten feet of a pen and paper so I can write to you myself. I hope you're ok, Molly. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put any of that on you, and I'm sorry that you ever had to read such a letter. I hope you never have to again. I never meant to hurt you by writing to you like that, but I just couldn't bear the idea of not saying goodbye and just disappearing from your life without a word. Which makes this letter all the more difficult to write…

Molly, you know how much I like keeping in touch with you, making sure you're alright and hearing about all the things you're up to, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. And I know that you're scowling at me right now. Yes, I know you're not a little girl anymore and that you don't need protecting, that's not what I'm trying to say. But it's my job to protect people; it's my job to protect you. I've had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks and I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt on account of me so this is me keeping my distance I guess. Big boss man had some choice things to say and threats to make towards any friends of mine or people who mean something to me. I don't mean to push you away, but, God, if he had even tried to make good on his threats… I just couldn't live with myself. I just couldn't. So, I need to keep a little distance, alright? I hope you understand. Don't hate me for wanting to keep you out of harm's way; I would say I'm sorry, but I'll never apologise for trying to keep you safe.

And, Molly, you need to live your life now without worrying about me and my friends, because I know that you do now that you've seen what our lives can be like. So, I'm forbidding you to do that. Are you listening, beanpole? No. Worrying. Deal? We know what we're doing and we're good at it; you just concentrate on you, and your dad, and school and things, ok?

I'm still here if ever you need me. Never hesitate to get in touch if you need any of us; we're always here to help. _I'm_ always here to help. Remember everything I told you and taught you; you never know when it might come in useful! Keep fighting, Molly. Never ever forget what's important and never give in, even if your back's to the wall. Keep that attitude and that courage. Take every opportunity you can and enjoy yourself; life's too short for anything else. (You're totally gonna miss my cheesy motivational speeches and you know it!)

Remember me as a friend who believes in you 100% and is cheering you on in whatever you do, even though I may be hundreds of miles away. And I'll remember you as the girl who never stopped fighting, who is brave and strong, funny and smart. The world better watch out because you're gonna be awesome, Botasky, I just know it!

Make me proud, Molly.

Your friend, always,

Eliot

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
